Legend of the Scarlet Spider
by The Scarlet Spider 2013
Summary: Ben Reilly's sacrifice was a tragedy. The Spirits of another world take pity on him and intervene and send him to be reborn into their world. Watch as Ben tries being the Scarlet Spider of this new world while helping out a girl named Korra who is the Avatar.
1. Not in Kansas Anymore

Death was something that Benjamin Reilly, Clone of Peter Parker, and the Scarlet Spider (And the second person to take the Spider-Man title) never saw for himself. Aside from heroics Ben hoped to settle down and have a family with Elizabeth Tyne his girlfriend.

He was the Scarlet Spider, the clone of Spider-Man the web-slinger of New York City.

Ben was the hero who would always save the day. But now he was being impaled by the Green Goblin's glider after he got in the way between Peter and the Goblin glider sacrificing himself instead.

He was fading, he knew it. Strength had already left him, his breath was labored. Ben was lying on top of a taxi after his fall from the building. A flash of white at the edge of the vision and Ben smiled weakly at Peter as he made his way down to speak with Ben. It would be too late for him, but at the very least Ben could tell Peter to tell his unborn niece about her Uncle Ben.

"Ben! You've got to hang on. I'll get you to a hospital... "Peter said as he held Ben's hand in worry.

"Peter, come closer. I have things to say that we'd both rather keep from those looking on. From this day on... clone or not... _you_ are Spider-Man. _You_ have to carry on for me. Take care of my niece, Peter... tell her about... her Uncle Ben." Ben said as his eyes began to slowly close until Ben breathing stopped entirely.

"No. No. No." Peter whispered as he looked down at the currently deceased Ben Reilly, still holding his hand.

"Ben!" Peter screamed as he stood over the deceased clone's body. Truly it was a dark day for Peter Parker as he scooped up Ben's deteriorating body and tried getting his clone away from the scene.

**BREAK**

Dying was a strange sensation as was the waking up part. He saw bright lights above him but everything else was blurry.

"What?" Ben asked as his vision came to. Ben never imagined the Afterlife to be so blue, and watery, and freezing. Bet sat up and looked around his settings. Ben was lying in what seemed to be in an infirmary of some sort that was made out of ice! There were several other cots around him that were empty, and some water skins lying on a table.

Ben immediately sat up at the sights and his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" Ben muttered as he looked down at himself. Ben's pants were torn in tatters and strips, His shirt was gone and his chest had a scar over his right pectoral, with bandages wrapped around.

"Is this Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory?" Ben asked out loud as he got up from bed and saw a strange symbol on the wall it seemed to be a quarter moon controlling some tides. Ben shook his head and decided to head out of the room.

The former Scarlet Spider had begun to sneak around as he looked around, he sun was shining, the air was freezing, and Ben was partially naked. The clone had seen several civilians walk around wearing blue coats with white fur, walking on a bridge made out of ice; Ben saw the sign of the infirmary behind him and read it in disbelief.

"_Northern Water Tribe Infirmary_" Ben noted as he still tried finding his way out Ben still couldn't help but muse over the fact that he was in some type of tribe. The brunette heard several voices heading the way to the infirmary Ben panicked.

"Crap." Ben said as he looked around to hide from the voices. Ben could only hope his powers were still intact as he jumped on the wall and found his hands sticking Ben gleefully climbed up and hid as the voices began to speak.

"So father where did you find this drifter again?" A feminine voiced asked as the three shadow outlets rounded the corner near the infirmary.

"Some of our tribesmen found him drifting in the water with several injuries. The healers say he won't be awake until two days." An older voiced stated as Ben looked down and saw two twins and their father walking towards the infirmary.

"How can we trust him? What if he's a spy?" The other twin said while looking at the older man.

"If he were a spy why would he fake injuries, throw his body in the water, and nearly freeze to death?" The father stated as they walked into the room. While they were doing that Ben jumped down and began to run. Shouting was heard as Ben bolted even more as he stopped at a wall to breathe.

"I'm in some sort of Tribe like the Inuit's from Alaska. But I'm dead I can't be alive it's just impossible." Ben said as he sank down to his knees as several people gawked at his state of dress. Ben began to slowly jog until he collided right to someone.

Ben sat up rubbing his head as he immediately apologized furiously to the person he bumped into.

"I'm sorry." Ben said as he opened his eyes and saw a large, burly, and ticked off guardsman growling down at him and picking the hero up by the hand.

"Looks like I found the escapee Chief Unalaq alerted everyone about. Come on kid since you're all healed up the Chief will be holding court for you." The guard said as he dropped Ben on the ground and forced the mutated teen to follow him.

Ben saw huge building that was made entirely out of ice as Ben noted its beauty and the fact that the building could've been the capital of the Tribe and it also looked like a palace.

"Once we get inside don't think about running we've got an army, and many skilled warriors, healers, waterbenders all trained in combat." The guard as Ben audibly groaned but still followed him. As of right now Ben didn't need any enemies all Ben needed some answers and where the hell was he.

"Looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore." Ben jokingly noted to himself as he and the big guard continued down a hallway.

_**End**_

Note: All right this is my first story and it involves The Scarlet Spider instead of Spiderman I've had this idea floating around in my head and I decided to change Ben Reilly's death into an adventure Ben has been turned back into a teenager and maybe Ben will be the Scarlet Spider of the Avatar-verse.

Reviews are appreciated along with Questions, Criticisms, Ideas, and anything else about this story.


	2. Where The Hell Is New York?

Ben and the guard walked down the hall as Ben shivered again. It wasn't the brunette's fault! If you had nothing but tattered up pants, and no shirt on you would be cold too. The guard led Ben into a huge room as Ben looked to see rows and rows of people staring, and gawking at him Ben couldn't help but feel self-conscious, He didn't want his first impression to happen while he was semi-naked!

The guard lightly pushed Ben forward to Chief Unalaq and his children. Ben gave an uneasy and nervous grin to the Chief as he stood before him. Several guards shot Ben a dirty look as if they were telling him not to attempt anything

Unalaq stepped towards the Ben as the guards stepped back. "Stranger, what is your name?"

"Benjamin Reilly, But please call me Ben" he answered, as Ben shifted uncomfortably from all the stares behind him. Ben couldn't focus as he was being judged from behind.

"A very strange name indeed. Now how old are you?" Unalaq said as Ben looked at him straight in the face while the Chief got a good look at him.

"Twenty-eight." Ben stated as he received a look of confusion from the Water Tribe Chief. In Unalaq's opinion the boy didn't look like an adult.

"You look no more than eighteen my children are sixteen." Unalaq said motioning to his two twin children Desna and Eska.

"What?" Ben said as he got down on his knees and saw his reflection for the first time since waking up. Ben saw his blonde hair was no more and he had brunette, His face was much younger, if anything Ben looked just like Peter again. Ben jumped back up and tried to make a smooth recovery for his answer

"I-I'm sorry I meant eighteen." Ben said nervously while kicking himself inside mentally as the Chief continued with questions.

"Where are you from? The Fire Nation? The Earth Kingdom? The United Republic of Nations? The Foggy Swamp Tribe?" Unalaq press as Ben gave him an entirely lost look as if he didn't know any of that.

"I'm from New York. You know the Big Apple? One of America's most populated states?" Ben said as it was the Chief's turn to look lost.

"New York? America?" Unalaq said as many other tribes-people murmured in confusion, interest, and suspicion. Ben realized that America, and New York must have not exist in this world.

"I-it's a far away land my cousin and I were sailing to the…Fire Nation to live there, Until some….pirates attacked us I saved my cousin and fell over board after they stabbed me." Ben said while trying not to sound suspicious over his story he partially made up.

"Well if you do not mind young Benjamin. You will be staying here in our tribe until you are healed up and we can assist you to help find your cousin. Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe." Unalaq said as he placed a hand on Ben shoulder giving him a sympathetic look to the teen.

"Thank you sir." Ben said while giving a bow to the older man. Ben looked over at the two twins who gave Ben dirty looks.

"And may I just say sir your daughters are beautiful." Ben said as he looked at the twins again one had a look of burning anger at Ben while the other one smirked and tried to resist chuckling.

"Well thank you Benjamin but I only have one daughter the other one is my son." Unalaq stated. This wasn't the first time Desna had been mistaken for a female, Ben couldn't help it as his eyes widen in a comedic style as he shouted.

"THAT THING'S A GUY?!" Ben shouted through out court as if echoed off the walls and he pointed to Desna. A huge burst of laughter coming from the audience behind his as Ben gave a sheepish grin to the Chief. Ben's stomach growled loud enough for Unalaq to hear it over the laughter as he patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Well Ben it is time for dinner. You may join us after proper clothing is given to you." Unalaq stated as one of his men brought a set of clothes for Ben, a blue shirt and coat with matching blue pants, and some boots. The healers ushered Ben out of the building back to the infirmary as Unalaq dismissed court.

Ben had followed the healers to a large area inside a building as he saw many people seated at tables and saw Unalaq and his children at a long table with Unalaq motioning Ben to sit with them. Ben sat down at the table he was unsure of what he was going to eat but his stomach was starving so bad, he could careless.

Within minutes a meal big enough for everyone inside arrive, and only a minute later did Unalaq felt being generous…Only to become awestruck and worried.

Though the portions for everyone had been generous, Unalaq only had several bites of otter-steak before Ben consumed nearly all of the food not only on his plate but also on the platter that was supposed to be shared with others.

"More please," Ben asked, finishing off an entire platter of sea prunes, and some broth in his bowl. Another full meal arrived and disappeared inside Ben's starving stomach. A third and fourth helping slowed down Ben's stuffing of his mouth, making Unalaq wonder where he could possibly be putting all of it. Although by Ben's fifth helping there was a sign that Ben was full, but Unalaq's generosity stopped there in its track.

"I think that's enough," Unalaq insisted, seeing a pile of dishes being carried to be cleaned after Ben's eating frenzy

"It was good" Ben complimented, swallowing the last of the otter-seal steak. He belched and excused himself. Sure Ben was unsure of what he was going to eat but now his uncertainty as faded quickly

"Thank you for the food sir. I've never had anything like it." Ben said as Unalaq nodded as he looked at Ben. Unalaq cleared his throat.

"Benjamin we have a small hut set up for you. My children said they would be glad to show you where it is." Unalaq said as Desna and Eska shot him a glare both twins grumbled as they got up from their seats and left with Ben following in tow.

Ben looked up at the moon and marvel at its beauty as he followed the two siblings to his hut for the night. Ben was enjoying the walk until his Spider Sense kicked in warning him from behind; Ben lightly tackled Eska to the ground while a ball whizzed past his head.

"What's your problem?!" Eska shouted looking up straight at Ben who gave a sheepish grin and he got off her as Desna helped her up.

"T-the ball was gonna hit you." Ben said pointing at the ball as three kids ran by and grabbed it bolting away from the twins and Ben.

"Hmph." Eska said turning her back on Ben with Desna making a 'You-are-so-dead' look at the clone who gave another sheepish grin while mouthing 'sorry'. Five minutes later the group stopped at a small hut with animal skins and fur designed on it.

"This is where you will be staying. If you have any questions ask anyone that is me or my sister." Desna said and he and Eska began to walk away from Ben who had more questions. Ben shrugged and went inside his new home and looked around his small abode.

Ben eventually went to his room and took his boots off and the coat but kept the shirt on as he got in the bed and slipped the cover on his body.

"Tomorrow I'm going to find a library or get information about this tribe." Ben said as he yawned and passing out. Little did Ben know his journey was about to begin soon.

_**End**_

Note: Alright I hoped you guys enjoyed Chapter 2 of the story and more character will come soon overtime and yes Korra will join soon.

Reviews are appreciated along with Questions, Criticisms, Ideas, and anything else about this story.

**Q & A Time**

**From **_**Hyper Peter:**_

_**So the three people at the infirmary are Korra's relatives, Chief Unalaq and his twins, Eska and Desna, will they be close allies to Ben or they're simply doing a cameo. Does that mean that the Scarlet Spider makes his debut before the events of Book 2: Spirits, or is this happening before Korra runs away to Republic City?**_

**Answer:**

**Yes those were Korra relatives and they will also be Ben allies as of right now and they are a cameo but won't be forgotten so easily. The Scarlet Spider make his debut four months before Korra runs away meaning the Scarlet Spider will be freelancing in the NWT for now before going to Republic City.**

**Ben's powers will be similar to mainstream Spidey except he will have natural web-shooters opposed to mechanical ones along with a few powers that were scrapped for Ben.**


	3. Return of the Scarlet Spider

Ben yawed widely in his bed. Today was the day that the clone would go outside and try to find more information not only about the Tribe but what type of universe he was stranded in. Ben pulled the covers off his body, got dressed after taking care of business (Man everything does freeze!), and grabbing an orange out of his fruit basket on the table Ben walked out the door and looked at his surroundings.

Ben couldn't have a look of awe on his face the family huts, statues, and carving, and most importantly in Ben's opinion he saw a small island-ish thing with a curtain way thing. Ben looked and saw adults speaking, children playing, and girls pointing and looking at him while whispering as Ben gave a friendly smile and walked over the ice bridge. Ben however, stopped dead in his tracks as he heard voices below.

"Hey pipsqueak!" A voice shouted below Ben as he peered over the edge to see a boy around his age standing in front of a kid, and another boy with a huge Neanderthal appearance advancing towards the two of them.

"Amorak! Stop this! We can be reasonable adults can't we?" The older scrawny boy said as both he and the boy were backed into the wall of the bridge.

"Since when am I supposed to listen to the Tribe Reject? This little brat shouldn't have been shooting his mouth off. Plus he shot water darts at my hunting group so a little payback is in order." Amorak said cracking his knuckles and coming even closer to them.

Ben clenched his fist in anger at the display. Ben may have not been bullied before but from Peter's memories of Eugene 'Flash' Thompson's bullying was enough to convince Ben to intervene in this little confrontation.

Ben hopped over the bridge and fell down on the ground landing behind them; Ben strutted up to Amorak without the larger boy noticing Ben as Ben tapped his shoulder from behind.

"What the-"Amorak said turning around face to face with Ben with a peeved off look as he stared at the clone in front of him.

"Hello I couldn't help but overhear you yelling at those to over there." Ben said pointing to the one older kid and the boy

"Get lost drifter I got business with them. Unless you want to take their place for a beating?" Amorak said blowing his breath in Ben's face. Ben came up to the guy's chest as he towered over Ben. Amorak hair was wild and unkempt, His eyes were blue (Something Ben noticed is that everyone had blue eyes).

Ben smirked "I'll be glad to if it means they won't be harassed." Ben's comeback however caused a pissed Amorak to throw a fist at him as Ben leaned to the side dodging the fist. Amorak tried again only to be met with the same results and before; Ben leaped over Amorak and taunted him Amorak became even more angry and popped the cap of his water-skin and began to bend the water to form a whip at Ben whose jaw-dropped at the display of water being controlled.

Amorak aimed for Ben's head (Ben dodged), Then Ben's body (Another miss) The water bender gave an loud frustrated growl and poured the water on his hand and made an ice fist with spikes he charged at Ben who held a calm look on his face and punched Ben, only for his hand to be caught by Ben.

Ben began to slowly crush Amorak's hand with the ice cracking on his fist and eventually breaking entirely as Ben continued to apply pressure Amorak yelped in pain and began to slowly kneel to Ben with the two other boys frozen in awe at Ben's demonstration.

"Now are you sorry."

"Yes!" 

"Are you gonna leave them alone?"

Another painful squeeze.

"YES! I'M SORRY!" Amorak yelled with pain tears streaming down his face as Ben let go the bully fell down to the ground. Amorak took off running away from Ben with a familiar and suspicious yellow trail behind him Ben turned to the two victims.

"You guys alright." Ben asked as he approached the two of them as they were currently trying to unfreeze from the spectacle they saw before them.

"Y-yeah." The older boy said as the young boy from behind him fled from the scene leaving Ben and 'Oe' alone.

"Sorry about that name's Ben Reilly." Ben said sticking his hand out for the other boy who grabbed Ben's hand and shook it.

"Kintaro Oe." Kintaro said as he gave Ben a grin in return for gratitude. Kintaro was very thankful someone came to help. Kintaro had dark hair that shined, Water Tribe skin that was slighter than other people's, and the most off thing about him was the amber eyes that threw Ben off. Kintaro also was the same height as Ben.

"Say Kintaro do you know where I can find a library somewhere?" Ben asked the Native boy. Due to rescuing Kintaro and the boy Ben was sidetracked from his true objective.

"Sure I can show you." Kintaro said as Ben and he left the area to get back above where everyone else was. Kintaro and Ben came to a stop and went inside the building.

"Here we are Ben; I hope you find what you're looking for. See ya around." Kintaro stated with a bit of a frown as he turned Ben stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Say I don't know my way around the tribe. I could use a tour guide." Ben stated giving Kintaro a broad smile which caused the other young man smile.

**Several Hours Later**

Ben and Kintaro left the Library around Lunch Time. Ben read through an entire Nation's history within a day and that they could control the elements and worshipped 'spirits' like God's.

Kintaro handed Ben a piece of Seal jerky as the two walked around the tribe, both discussed their lives while Ben had to fabricate some of his; Kintaro told him he currently lived alone and had no parents which Ben could sympathize with. Kintaro also questioned how Ben pulled off all those moves only to be quickly dismissed as Ben told him he was trained at a young age and that he formerly belonged to a circus.

"Hey Kintaro is there a tailor shop around here?" Ben asked as he bit into his jerky with Kintaro in thought.

"We do have a fabric store here in the tribe." Kintaro said as the two of them crossed over the bridge.

"So how do we pay for it?" Ben asked his new friend. Sure Ben read up on history about the Northern Tribe but he was still new and lost.

"For today only Ms. Yana is giving out a fabric of the customer's choice out for free today as it's the celebration of her store being around for twenty years." Kintaro said to Ben who nodded.

Both boys made their way over to the store and found a middle-aged woman giving out fabric to people. Ben's eye was caught by a familiar shade of red that reminded him of his Scarlet Spider days; without even thinking Ben grabbed the whole roll of stretchy red fabric, spoke with Ms. Yana, and left with Kintaro following him.

**At Ben's House**

While time flew by Ben and Kintaro both went to Ben's house. Ben frantically looked around for some scissors and a sewing kit Ben took his coat off and began to cut the sleeves off with Kintaro staring in confusion.

"I'm making an outfit." Ben stated as he held up the parka's cutoff sleeves along with the lower half being cut as short as Ben's old hoodie. He began to deal with the fabric and crafting as Kintaro watched he fell asleep on Ben's couch twenty minutes later while Ben continued on with his 'project'

It got darker outside of Ben's house meaning the evening was approaching for the wall-crawler. Kintaro was till sleep so Ben snuck off to his room and proceeded to try his new outfit on.

The suit looked very similar to his original suit. There was no web-lining on it, Ben's parka sleeves were cut off and still retained the furry hood along with the Spider symbol, but the biggest changes were Ben's red suit sleeves were cut off stopping near his shoulders.

Ben boots were on his suit but had white bandages tied around them stopping at the top of the sole, and white bandages were wrapped around Ben's hands stopping at his lower forearm. Ben admired the creation he had made with his new suit Ben took it off and put his clothes back off.

"The Scarlet Spider is back!" Ben shouted to no one in particular as he heard a groan from his new friend on the couch Ben chuckled as he woke Kintaro up so the two of left the house them could get some food from the Dining Hall for dinner it was Five-flavor soup and Pickled fish.

_**End**_

**Note: I do hope you guys are enjoying the story and if you want more on Ben's new suit imagine Manga-verse! Spidey's outfit if anyone has a Deviant art account you have my permission to sketch Ben's outfit and if you can sketch cover art for the story you have my permission. **

Reviews are appreciated (And keep the story alive) along with Questions, Criticisms, Ideas, and anything else about this story.

**Q & A Time!  
**

**From **_**Aztec 13: **_

_**Can you make more and all so are being some mergeon of a litte green goggling**_

**Answer: I have no idea what you said but there will be more **_**Legend of the Scarlet Spider coming!**_

_**Jason123456**__**: **___

_**interesting update looking forward to future ones.**__**  
**__**i don't know if ben is getting any bender powers in your story but if he does i think water or earth would be good it would allow him to control were is webbing goes after he shoots it. I remember in a comic Spiderman once had a similar power he could make his webbing make hands that worked like hands.(hold up a build and used them to catch people who fell outta of said building) water would affect the liquid in the webbing and earth would be what ever minerals would be in it.**____**  
**__**but what ever you choose i am enjoying what you have so far**_

**Answer: You review is appreciated and I never thought about giving Ben bender powers but if that's what you want vote on the new poll I made but their might be hints of Ben gaining some powers from Miles Morales.**

_**Guest:**_

_**Dunno about giving him bender powers, IMO he should be kept as classic old spidey, cause then again he can lift up to 50 TONS (avataverse, aside from animals, is limited to normal human strenght feats (up to 1000 pounds bench press/2000 leg press), move faster than a cheetah, and survive pummelings from the hulk, with his powerset only certain things could probably scratch him (lightning bolts, avatar state beatings [which I doubt he'll be getting], and amon's bloodbending [cause superpowered flesh and blood, he is still flesh and blood...]). PS: Awesome story btw, the introduction given to clone spidey is quite unexpected.**_

**Answer: Thanks for the review and as I stated to Jason a poll has been made to decided Ben's bender or spidey fate you can vote there. **


	4. The Scarlet Spider Vs The NWT

It had been three months since Ben arrived at the Water Tribe and achieved fame throughout the Water Tribe as the Scarlet Spider. Despite the fact that there was rarely any crime Ben was bored but he had found some hunters making some illegal deals a week ago and he webbed them and brought them to the guards of the Tribe.

Ben had helped around the Tribe in his costume Ben went on hunting trips, Took care of Amorak and his friends, and Ben had been allowed on hunting trips and used his webs to make nets.

The tribe was divided on the Scarlet Spider; One half loved Ben for helping out however he could and the other half feared him, hated him, and wanted him gone so court was being held about Ben fate. It had been sometime in the afternoon as the two friends had a conversation.

"So what do you'll think will happen to the Spider-guy?" Kintaro asked as he and Ben were making their way up to the court being held for the Scarlet Spider.

"Who knows?" Ben said while shrugging his shoulders. Okay Ben kept Kintaro out of the loop since he didn't want his friend to be targeted by everyone in the Tribe. Both teenagers saw some kids wearing their parkas with Ben's symbol going to the building where court was being held.

"Well at least kids love him." Ben noted with a smile on his face and he shifted the sack on his back that held his costume. The two of them took seats at the back looking at Chief Unalaq who tried speaking over the yelling.

"**He's a hero!"**

**"He's a menace!"**

"**He upsets the balance of the spirits!"  
**

"**Upsets? If anything he's a gift from them!"**

Ben sat there watching adults yell at one another over his vigilante work. The brunette looked at Desna and Eska who were sitting at the table where their father was with small smirks on their faces. Ben stood up from his seat only to Kintaro to question where he was going.

"Where are you go-"Before Kintaro could have even asked Ben stated quickly his stomach wasn't feeling good and he ran out being unnoticed. Ben looked around the area outside and opened his pouch and pulled his costume out and proceeded to put it on; Ben jumped onto the wall of the building and began to climb it.

Ben turned himself upside down as he went through the doors of the court as he crawled above everyone's heads. Ben shot a web upside down and began to slide down on it upside down behind Unalaq as the man had not noticed Ben everyone else in front of his did.

The entire court became deathly silenced as the sight of the Scarlet Spider hanging upside down waving at them.

"So do I get a say in my own case?" Ben jokingly asked as Unalaq turned around and jumped at the sight of Ben hanging.

"Y-yes well now that you're here we must discuss you?" Unalaq asked as several guards held their weapons at Ben as if he would try anything.

"Sure!"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help I'm just your neighborhood friendly Spider!" Ben said while grinning beneath his mask and giving a small chuckle at the look on Unalaq's face.

"Who sent you here?"

"Well it seems the Spirits sent me here to help. I remember my death after saving a family member important to me." Ben stated seriously while he looked at everyone in the room. Unalaq nodded as he paced in front of Ben.

"Now who are you? And will you please remove you mask?" Unalaq said as he made a motion to take Ben's mask only for the teenager to dodge him and climb up higher.

"Sorry a man never reveals himself in front of others. There are children present!" Ben said while laughing and heard snickers from the audience.

"But Chief I'll be serious if you want me gone I'll leave and I won't bother your Tribe ever again." Ben said dropping down from his web and sticking his hand out for Unalaq who had a reluctant look on his face as he took Ben's hand.

"If that is how you feel…" Unalaq stated while Ben nodded. Ben never wanted to cause problems….Except that one time he had stuck Amorak and his goons to a wall for fun.

"Yes but before I go I request that I take one person to help me with my work." Ben said while noting the shocked look on Unalaq face.

"W-well we have several warriors to choose from if they're willing to volunteer-"Unalaq was cut off from the Scarlet Spider who pointed to Kintaro.

"He'll do fine." Ben said as Kintaro had a look of shock, and his jaw was currently dropped as he sat in his seat.

"A-alright Ka-Ha-Si shall accompany you on your journey. What ever belongings you both gather them as a ship will be arriving very soon." Unalaq stated as Ben nodded and walked down the aisle. Ben stopped dead in his tracks as a small child ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Don't go! Please you're my favorite warrior!" The little boy said giving Ben a pair of sad puppy eyes. Ben proceeded to get down on one knee and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Sorry buddy but I have to." Ben said while the boy shook his head; Ben felt slightly guilty for this.

"What's you name."

"U-Ukiuk." The boy stated as Ben gave a grin under his mask and spoke to the young tribe boy.

"That's a nice name. Now I want you to promise me something alright."

Ben received a nod.

"I'm going to give you something important to me. I trust you can take care of it alright?"

Another nod.

"Good." Ben said as he began to slowly take his mask off as several people began to whisper and gasp at Ben's action. With quick reflexes Ben handed the mask to the young boy and pulled the hood over his face.

"Take this it'll make you strong." Ben said as Ukiuk had a look of glee on his face he jumped on Ben and proceeded to hug his neck.

"Thank You!" Ukiuk said while he got a small glimpse of Ben's face he hopped down and ran back to his family only to be scolded at his mother. Ben walked out of the building and swung his way over to his hut.

About two minutes later Ben opened the door and changed out of his suit in his home; Ben heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ben shouted as he walked into the living room and saw Kintaro who was currently panting.

"Easy man what happened?" Ben asked his friend who sat down on his couch catching his breath. Kintaro proceeded to tell Ben what happened at court.

"So you gotta leave?" Ben asked while Kintaro gave a sad nod in response. Ben lightly punched him in the shoulder with a grin.

"Come on man it won't be so bad. I heard the Scarlet Spider is a nice guy." Ben said trying to coax his friend.

"I guess."

"Come on man I'll promise I'll visit you. Plus I can help you pack you stuff up." Ben said as he got off the couch and walked to the door with Kintaro in tow.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

Ben was standing in front of the shipping dock along with Kintaro who shifted his bag on his shoulder. The large ship pulled up to the dock within five minutes as Ben waved goodbye to his fans as he dock the ship along with Kintaro following up the board.

Unknown to both the Scarlet Spider and his new ally that there seemed to be a stow-away on the bottom of the ship…..A Water Tribe girl and her Polar Bear-Dog resting in the holding area.

_**End**_

**Note: I do hope you guys are enjoying the story. It seems the Scarlet Spider will be arriving in Republic City in a day or two will he be an ally to Avatar Korra? **

**I'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested in doing the job PM me and I'll send over the next chapter. **

**Remember R**eviews are appreciated (And keep the story alive) along with Questions, Criticisms, Ideas, and anything else about this story.

**Q & A Time!**

**From****_Aztec 13:_**

_**Thank you for answering my the question I meant to say Green Goblin**_

**Answer: No problem I jut hope you are enjoying the story like the rest of the readers out there reading it.**

**From **_**Dimensional Wanderer**__**: **_

**This is so cool! I have not found a decent Avatar/Spiderman crossover until now! Keep up the good work, I want to keep reading some more. Just don't give up on the story, that's all I ask of you.**

**Answer: Thank you for the review and I won't let my story fall out and become a Dead Fic. At first I wasn't sure how this story would do and I had little hope for it but from your review I can keep going on with it and more to come soon. The next chapter will give more explanation for Ben's purpose from the Sprits and The discovery of Ben disappearing form the Water Tribe **


	5. Equalists, Tyranny, and Benders, Oh My!

Chief Unalaq felt something was amidst and strange. The young Ben Reilly hadn't be seen since the ending of court several hours ago; Unalaq made his way over to Ben's hut and knocked on the door only to be answered with silence.

Unalaq tried again only to be answered with more silence; Unalaq pulled some water out of his water skin and used force against it, The door opened slowly as Unalaq made his way in he looked around it was empty and seemed lifeless the water bender tried looking around for Ben or if there were any clues to the paler boy's disappearance.

Unalaq spotted a folded up piece of paper on the table with the words _To Chief Unalaq_ scribbled on the front. The man walked over to the table and opened the letter.

_Dear Chief Unalaq,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that I am gone. I left the tribe because of what I am I wished not to bring harm to you or the tribe but I wanted to tell you about the Truth behind The Scarlet Spider. _

_I am the Scarlet Spider._

_Now before you throw this letter away and think of it as a sick joke or a teenage prank I suggest you look in the closet in my hut; If you do look all I ask of you is try to be opened-minded and that I can trust you like you trusted me and allowed me to live in your village, Had your healers heal my injuries, and made me an Honorary Member of you tribe with a home for me to live in even though possibly to you and many other tribes-people I seemed to have a shady past._

_If you do not trust me and if you are annoyed at my interference of the village I will not blame you for your attitude towards me. Had I been a leader of a tribe, nation, or community I wouldn't be trusting of a person dressed in a skin-tight suit that shoots webs out of his hands; You may expose the truth to the village and if you wish make a rule of me never returning to the village I won't return ever._

_Sincerely, Yours_

_Benjamin Reilly_

Unalaq stared at the letter with a huge mix of emotions swirl thought-out him as he placed the letter down. The chieftain stared at Ben's now empty room and glanced at the letter, Unalaq started making his way towards Ben's room he stopped looking at the closet debating whether he should open it or not.

Unalaq placed his hand on the handle and began to slowly open the door to the closet inside of Ben's room…

**Meanwhile…**

The ride wasn't as impressive for Ben and Kintaro, but it was the view that amazed Ben even more than Kintaro (who had claimed to have been in the city before). Through the window, he got to see the morning sun rise that was shinning on the city that he had pin pointed as his first destination. Republic City. The city was filled with Skyscrapers, Patrol Airships, Satomobiles, and lots more than what his (temporary) home could carry. But if anything it reminded Ben of New York City.

"Sir, we're now about to land in the docking station of Republic City." An attendant said to Ben who didn't hear him.

Ben looked up at the attendant and answered, "Yes, thank you for reminding me." Ben said as he looked down at the water. Ben had removed his costume after he and Kintaro docked ship this caused Kintaro to question Ben's arrival and the disappearance of the Scarlet Spider which Ben handled immediately.

The ship parked itself on to the dock as many people began to leave off the ship Ben and Kintaro both walked down the ramp and both marveled at the sights of the city.

"So this is the city Avatar Aang and Fire Lord made after the huge war?" Ben questioned and receiving a nod from Kintaro. Ben knew next-to-nothing about the city's history and barely knew enough about the new world but Kintaro filled him in on some history.

Both teenagers eventually found their way to a park populated with people, until they heard someone yelling.

"ARE YOU ALL TIRED OF LIVING UNDER THE TYRANNY OF BENDING? FOR TOO LONG THE BENDING ELITE OF THIS CITY HAVE OPRESSED US NONBENDERS. JOIN THE EQUALISTS AND HELP AMON BRING DOWN THE TYRANNY OF THIS CITY." A man yelled at Ben and Kintaro both turned to see a man with flyers and a poster of a man on his protesting booth.

"Equalists? Tyranny?" Ben said out loud as he and Kintaro approached the man who was yelling out loud. The man hearing Ben's confusion began to yell even more.

"Yes brother! Are you tired of being oppressed? Tired of our failing government? Join the Equalists!" The man shouted in Ben's face which caused Ben to shrink back covering his ears. Neither Ben nor Kintaro didn't notice the Water Tribe girl interrupt the man and was about to speak up against the man.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the entire world."

The man standing on the table looked at her and answered back with a look of disbelief and fury on his hairy face.

"Let me guess, you're a bender. I'm also guessing that you probably want to use your bending to knock me off this stage."

"I'm actually thinking about it," Korra said as she crossed her arms to her chest.

Kintaro cringed as he heard Korra say that. Even though the young man had no bending saying that to a guy who could probably call for help from the cops wasn't the smartest idea. He looked at Ben whose hearing was still recovering the attack it received and looked at Korra and the Protester.

The protestor then used that to his advantage, "THIS IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CITY. BENDERS THINK THAT THEY COULD JUST PUSH US NONBENDERS AROUND AND OPPRESS US." The man shouted as Kintaro gave a look of disbelief and disgust at what he was hearing.

With that said, the people that were gathered around premises agreed to what the protestor had just stated with the proof of the threat Korra made. They all started to boo at Korra. Korra was then stuttering to defend her case.

"Wait... I'm not oppressing anybody...You...You're oppressing yourselves." Korra said as she and her polar-dog both trotted away from the group. Kintaro led Ben away from the area and both found themselves in a shopping area near Roku Square and saw a group of gangsters wearing Water Tribe clothing advancing towards an old man.

"Our payment old man or else" Koji said as the old man cowered in fear the man had better pay up or his store would be trashed. Kintaro dragged Ben behind a building stand.

"Who are those guys?" Ben asked while pointing towards the Red Monsoons gang harassing the elderly man.

"The Red Monsoons. They control this area of the city, they are also water-benders who try to recruit new members and I even heard them _Blood bend_ people." Kintaro said whispering to Ben who nodded and looked back at the gangsters.

"I'll be back man I'm going to go find some food for us." Ben said running ignoring Kintaro's protests about not having the right currency. Several minutes later the Scarlet Spider swung his way over to the gang members he landed several feet away from them.

"Hey!" Ben yelled at the gangsters, they all turned to the voice, "Leave the guy alone before I deal with you myself."

The gangsters looked confused at first. Before them stood what seemed to be a man wearing an entire red body suit, A Water Tribe parka with sleeves cut off, white bandages on his hands and colored ones on his boots, and a bag on his back.

They then had a huge fit of laughter at the scene before them.

"Oh Wow! the circus must be in town. Dance for us freak!" One of the thugs guy was shorter than the others and had a sword in his hand.

The leader spoke up. "Looks like Yuji's got….A bodyguard," the laughter faded from them as Koji turned to the group.

"All right boys lets deal with this clown trying to play hero then move on to Yao's fine little establishment after Yuji's." The other underlings nodded at their leaders command.

A Monsoon charged at Ben with an ice sword he formed. Ben stepped to the side and leaped above him shooting a web behind the gangster's back Ben began to swing the web around with the criminal squealing as he was tossed into the stores window.

"W-what the-?!- Takon! Get that pest!" Koji yelled as the overweight Takon began to throw fists at the grinning Ben who jumped on top of his shoulders Ben released his webbing over the thug's face that caused him to frantically try to remove it and ran aimlessly into a wall as a result; He was knocked unconscious.

"Two down. One to go." Ben joked as he looked at Koji who held an entirely peeved look on his face. Without even thinking Koji went into a full sprint towards the Scarlet Spider who slid underneath the goon's legs.

Ben shot a web line at the guys back and pulled hard which launched triad goon towards the hero and shot multiples webs in cascading the thug up and Ben leaped to catch the cocoon and placed him down. Ben didn't even notice his audience and Kintaro who all looked at Ben with shock.

Ben walked up to the shopkeeper and gave a sheepish grin." Sorry about the mess mister." He looked at the broken window with the dazed underling of the gang sprawled out in the shop.

Instead of receiving a yelling from the old man Ben saw the man getting on his knees bowing to Ben and running back in his bike shop handing Ben a large sum of yuans.

"Forget the window kid you saved my life," he smiled at Ben who gave a grin underneath his mask as he putt he money in his bag.

"What's your name anyway?" Yuji asked as Ben stroked a ridiculous and heroic pose in front of him and the civilians.

"I'm just your neighbor-hood friendly Scarlet Spider." Ben said as he noticed men wearing metal uniforms approach towards the scene.

"And now must go!" Ben said as he shot one web to a building and the other one at Kintaro grabbing his friend from the ground as the red-clad teenager and Water Tribe native swung over Republic City.

"Now time to find a place to stay for the night." Ben said to himself over Kintaro's screams of fear from swinging over the city. Ben noted that to survive not only the city and new world he was going to need four things.

Food, Shelter, Information, and Allies.

_**End**_

**Note: I do hope you guys are enjoying the story and I also thank those who were patient for the next chapter. And the adventures of Ben and Kintaro will continue next chapter as they try to find jobs.**

**Remember Reviews are appreciated (And keep the story alive) along with Questions, Criticisms, Ideas, and anything else about this story.**

**Q & A Time! **

**From **_**Saxton Joseph**_

_**Shut the ** up Peter! TSS2013 will probably have an explanation next chapter instead of whining like a ** enjoy the **ing story don't like it? Tough ** then don't read just leave goodbye, Auf Wiedersehen, Asata La Vista baby!**_

**Answer: Whoa! Saxton relax I'm glad you enjoy the story but calm down we don't need arguments in the reviews alright?**

**From **_**Hyper Peter**_

_**NO! I WON'T SAXTON! SO HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE ** UP**_

**Answer: Alright you two relax or else I'm going to disable Anonymous reviewers and you both will be blamed for it. **

**From **_**Justus80 **_

_**Just need to know this will Korra and Ben get together cause I was never a fan of the other relationship**_

**Answer: I never really thought of KorraxBen. Originally I wanted to keep Ben single then I played around with the idea of BenxEska or BenxAsami but now I will allow you guys to leave in the review who you want Ben's love interest to be.**


	6. Note

Author's Note: I apologize for not continuing this story liked I promised to you my faithful readers. I've been busy with family, and getting ready for my last year of high school so things have been hectic, crazy, and un-organized for me; Aside from that I couldn't update soon enough and most of you think this story is a DEAD Fic but I assure you it's not but the next I don't update in 3 months the story will be on Hiatus until then.

Hopefully expect a new update next Friday as an honor to Legend of Korra: Book 2 Premiere.


End file.
